This invention relates to new and useful improvements in folding sawhorse frames. Conventionally, pairs of brackets are supplied in which wooden members are socketed to form the end members and a wooden cross member then extends between the two end members to form the completed sawhorse. When dismantled, they comprise several individual components which are easily mislaid and are difficult to transport and store. Folding sawhorses have been provided heretofore, but these are extremely involved and relatively expensive to manufacture as well as being unsteady when erected.